


Sweet Treat

by shynonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynonymous/pseuds/shynonymous
Summary: Erwin enjoys sweets and Levi learns that Erwin finds him the sweetest.





	

Levi knew well that in contrast to his appearance Erwin is a sweets freak. He loved all things sweet: candies, cakes, pastries, everything. So, his consumption of those confectionery foods was not unusual but how he himself had gotten into the current situation with Erwin was. Levi was laid out on the table naked. Well, practically naked. The pastries Erwin had bought were placed on him so as to cover what Erwin said were his "most delicious spots". Actually, Levi was almost all covered in sweet, sugary food and would have taken that as a compliment, that the other undeniably found him attractive, if he wasn't disgusted by the fact that his body was coated in sticky, sugared food.

It began when Erwin had returned from buying said sweets and Levi had just emerged from the bathroom fresh from a shower donning only a robe that clung to his wet body outlining his small but muscular frame in all the right places. It didn't take long for Levi to catch on to Erwin's train of thought as his staring was constant and his gaze lustful. Perhaps he had brought his current predicament all on himself with the little teasing he had offered. Allowing the robe to fall open just enough to preview some of his clean, bare skin. Erwin, though obviously appreciating the morsel, maintained himself. Levi rather enjoying himself too couldn't resist pushing further, testing and tempting Erwin. The latter's eyes still following his every move, Levi just happened to  _accidentally_ drop a dish towel and bending over to pick it up offered a full view of his fabric clinging, thinly covered butt. As he couldn't see the other's expression he was thrown for a shock by the following action that had occurred almost instantly.

Before Levi could retrieve the towel he was hoisted up and carried to the closest flat surface. Without being able to process anything he was quickly stripped of his robe and laid out over the kitchen table. Erwin used mild force to keep him down, nothing to cause pain, Levi could feel, but enough so he wouldn't move. With a sigh he closed his eyes not even attempting to budge as he knew it would be futile in this moment. He had teased the man and now he would pay the price. But when he felt a sensation other than Erwin's hand on his body he opened his eyes while lifting his head enough to see what the other man was doing to him.

"Erwin, what are you doing?" Levi exclaimed though he could perfectly see Erwin place a goody on his abdomen.

"Don't move or it'll fall," Erwin warned releasing his grip on Levi. He licked crumbs off his thumb. "We wouldn't want to waste," he added with a grin.

Levi was almost as intolerant by Erwin's willful manner as he was with the food now on his freshly cleaned body. But that, he soon realized, was going to get worse. He watched Erwin intently inspect his box of goodies eventually resting his head back closing his eyes again. He heard what was Erwin placing the box on the table and felt hands seize his ankles spreading his legs wide. Levi's eyes flew open at the action. He hadn't felt what Erwin had placed on him but he knew there was something on his thigh as he felt Erwin's fingertips. The same sensation was repeated just above the knee then on his shin though this one took a bit more placement. As he fixed the item Erwin began, "If you move the food will fall and if that happens I'll have to punish you, Levi."

Levi remained motionless though displeased. "You can't eat all this food."

Erwin moved around the table to do as he had to the other leg. "What I like about petit fours," Erwin returned placing a small cake on Levi's thigh, "is that they are small." He finished the leg giving Levi a look that indicated a repeat warning not to move or there would be repercussions.

Next, Erwin pulled out an eclair with gooey vanilla custard that leaked out. Erwin smiled. "This pastry," he said, "the innuendo is so suggestive." He dabbed it on Levi's nipples slathering it with the thick cream. Levi cringed at the feeling of the sugary contact causing one of the small sweets near his shin to fall over. Erwin tsked, "You dropped one of your cakes," he said replacing the small cake. "But I know it was an accident. You're feeling too excited so, I won't punish you this time." Erwin then placed the sweet treat on Levi's lower abdomen near its suggestive counterpart.

"You're such a skeevy perv," Levi retorted.

"You enticed me first, Levi," Erwin returned leaning in close. "When you came out here looking more delicious than my pastries." He mouthed Levi's left nipple licking the custard off then sucking it. "Now, you have to be punished."

The nipple sucking, Levi had to admit, turned him on more than he could have imagined being turned on while being covered in filth so, what more could Erwin do to him as a punishment. Levi lie back awaiting what would come his way.

Reaching in his box of goodies, Erwin pulled out a small, glazed doughnut hole and brought it to Levi's mouth. "Open," he commanded. Barely separating his lips so that the sweet didn't fall completely in his mouth, Levi was silenced by sugar. "Good," Erwin informed. "Try to keep this one in place."

Erwin walked around the table taking in the view. "Truly a feast for the eyes," he declared before stopping at Levi's right side. He bent over just hovering above the other's still covered in custard nipple. Erwin dragged the tip of his tongue over the nipple ensuring to get all of the cream but he refused to suckle because Levi would enjoy that.

He brought his face closer to Levi's as if inspecting the treat in his mouth. "Good, it's right where I left it." He met eyes with Levi, who was giving a good fight. "Do you know why I like doughnut holes, Levi?" Levi's eyes never faltered and he had a good poker face. "They're small and easy to eat," Erwin stated. "In fact, you could say I like to eat all sorts of small holes." He brought his finger to Levi's sweet lips, "This one looks tasty but I see it's already full."

Erwin raised back up and as he did Levi spit the small doughnut out of his mouth. "Erwin, don't."

Erwin was already at the end of the table and easily hoisted up Levi's legs knocking all the food off. "But this hole seems to be hungry too."

"Erwin, don't do it," Levi warned.

Erwin held up his legs tightly making it impossible for the other to worm his way out. "Don't worry, sweetness, you just got out of the shower, you're clean," he said coolly.

"Erwin."

"You let me stick my dick in here."

"This and that are two different things," Levi tried to reason.

"You always try to refuse but you're always a panting, slobbering mess by the end." Before he could hear anymore refusals he added, "Thank you for the meal."

Levi wiggled and struggled but to no avail. Erwin was strong and pleasure soon surpassed the embarrassment. With each lap of the tongue Levi's body quivered and every plunge in him sent a jolt through his sensitive body. Soon Levi was indeed a panting, slobbering mess as he felt he could no longer control his body. Erwin grasped him firmly as Levi began to shake with trembling moans until his body fell limp.

Erwin carefully lowered Levi's weakened body onto the table. He was breathing heavily as he glared at Erwin. "You jerk," he managed.

Erwin wiped the drivel from his own mouth, "But you enjoyed it."

Levi said nothing but lifted himself up and off the table inspecting the scene. Food was all over the table, scattered on the floor and, worse, all over him. "Clean this mess up," Levi ordered as he began his way back to the bathroom. "Then come join me in the bath."


End file.
